The Bank Robbery
by garfield2710
Summary: Calvin becomes a bank hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: This story is different than any other Calvin and Hobbes story I've written

Introduction: This story is different than any other Calvin and Hobbes story I've written. This has some scary moments and if I want to, a murder. So this story is going to be rated T for Action Violence and Gunplay. Just thought I should warn you. Calvin and Hobbes is copyrighted to Bill Watterson.

Chapter 1: Holdup

"NO! I DON"T WANT TO GO!!"

Calvin was running through the house, and his parents were chasing him. His parents had been chasing him for 15 minutes.

"Stop running! We can't leave you home alone. You're going to the bank with us whether you want to or not!" Calvin's Mom yelled.

"HOBBES! HELP!"

"Ok," Hobbes calmly said.

Hobbes tripped Calvin. Boy, Calvin went flying.

His parents thought that Calvin has just tripped.

They grabbed Calvin and dragged him to the car. Calvin didn't go without a fight.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Calvin yelled, struggling.

Then they sped away, Calvin in the car.

Calvin sat in the back with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Why doesn't Hobbes have to go?"

"Um… Hobbes is old enough to stay by himself, but not old enough to baby sit you." Calvin's dad replied.

"Oh—that makes sense."

The ride was 3 minutes to the bank.

Calvin went inside without a fight.

They got in line to make a deposit.

Calvin was thinking of a trick to play a Susie or something, which entertained him for the long line.

They were 3 people away when they heard a loud voice say, "GIVE ME THE MONEY, NOW!!"

There were people screaming and running around the bank.

"SHUT UP! AND STOP MOVING!"

Only a few obeyed.

The robber shot a bullet in the air to prove his point.

There was total silence.

Calvin's mom and dad were holding on tight to Calvin. This time, Calvin didn't push them back.

"Give me all the money in the safe!" he yelled, pointing the .37 Caliber into her face.

The teller was about to say something, then the robber said, "NOW!"

The teller did as she was told.

Another teller that the robber hadn't been watching had secretly hit the silent alarm.

Calvin whispered, "I'm scared!"

"It's OK son, I'm scared too," said the dad.

"You are? But I thought parents weren't afraid of anything."

"On the contrary," said Calvin mother. "All adults get scared at some point in time."

"Oh."

"And don't worry. As long as your father and I are with you, we won't let anything happen to you."

Meanwhile, the tellers were doing they're best to open the safe when the robber heard police sirens. "NO!"

He ran back to the lobby raising his gun in the air.

"Who pulled the silent alarm!!"

Everyone was silent.

The robber shot in a random movement, hitting a 40-year-old man in the hip. He fell backwards. He hurt real badly but he was still alive. His wife pulled out a handkerchief and lightly placed it on the wound.

The whole bank gasped and some screamed.

Calvin winced.

His mother covered his eyes.

"WHO?!"

A bank teller bravely stepped forward. "I did."

"I'm just curious, why did you tell me?"

"I didn't want to prevent any further harm."

"How touching. Come with me!"

"_You in there! Come out with your hands up!" _a voice said into a bullhorn.

"I'VE GOT ALMOST 35 HOSTAGES IN HERE! TRY TO COME IN HERE AND 5 OF EM ARE DEAD!!"

The police outside backed up.

The robber pointed at the teller, "You're coming with me!"

The teller went willingly.

The robber stared at Calvin.

"You're the only kid in here."

"Yeah, so?" asked Calvin.

"I wouldn't want you to see what I might have to do if things go ugly."

Calvin shivered.

"You're coming with me."

Calvin's dad stood up.

"Over my dead body!" yelled his father.

"That's quite possible since I have a gun and you don't."

Immediately after saying that, the robber hit him in the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him out but not killing him.

"Dad!"

The robber clicked the pistol.

Calvin stood up and went into the back of the bank, with the robber and a bank teller.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Escape

The Robber threw Calvin and Max (the bank teller) into a room in the back of the bank. The robber took time to tie both Calvin and Max in a chair facing them back-to-back. Then he left to make sure no one had caused any trouble.

Calvin and Max were silent for minutes and then Calvin spoke. "Why did you tell him that you set off the alarm?"

"I didn't. But I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt," replied Max.

"I could never do anything like that. What's he gonna do with us?" asked Calvin.

"If needed, he's gonna use us as bulletproof vest."

Calvin shivered. He couldn't stand the thought of standing in front of the thief while he attempted to escape. "Do you think you can untie yourself?"

"Possibly," Max said struggling with his ropes.

Both Max and Calvin spent the next 4 minutes trying to break free but with no luck.

Finally, Max untied his rope.

"I'm out!" exclaimed Max.

"Untie me!" Calvin exclaimed.

"I wouldn't think of leaving you here," Max said as he untied Calvin's rope.  
Calvin pointed at the window in the room. "An exit! Let's get out of here!"

Max broke the glass of the window and they both escaped.

Policeman from far away cocked their guns and aimed at them.

Max got in front of Calvin. "Wait! Don't shoot! We escaped from the bank! We were hostages!"

The police dropped their guns and motioned them to come forward.

A policeman grabbed hold of Calvin comforting him. Another policeman was asking the teller to tell what happened. He went over it several times to make sure he didn't leave out anything.

But the policemen left the 2 of them when the robber called their chief negotiator.

Calvin sighed. "I'm glad I'm out of the bank. Aren't you?"

"I'm glad. But you shouldn't be."

"Why not?" asked Calvin.

Max locked the van door they were in and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Calvin's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Traitor

"Nothing personal kid, I need the money bad. My leg's already been broken 6 times and I don't need no more bookies breaking anymore," Max said.

"What's going on?" asked a petrified Calvin.

"Maybe I'll tell you before the days out. That is if you'll live to see sun set."

Calvin thought he heard his heart stop beating.

Max smiled evilly and yelled, "I got the kid in here! I'm going to blow his brains out!"

All the policemen turned and pointed their guns at Max.

"If you don't drop your guns, this kid gets it! DROP EM' NOW!"

All the policemen reluctantly lowered their aim.

"Now! Here's what I want! I want all of you to go away! You heard me! GO AWAY! So my partner in there can get out with the money! If any of you stay and try to arrest or shoot him, then I shoot the kid. UNDERSTAND?!"

All the policemen and SWAT members nodded in understanding.

"You all have 5 minutes to get out of here!"

Calvin just sat there, listening. He understood everything. If another teller had triggered the silent alarm then Max took the blame, grabbed the youngest person in the bank and then the robber purposely tied the ropes loosely so that Max could escape. Then while in private, Max would threaten the kid unless the policemen left. Then when they did, the robber and his partner would get away scot-free and richer. There wasn't much he could do. All he could do was sit there and hope that Max (if that was his real name) had mercy and the policemen didn't do anything stupid. He watched as the Police quickly pack up and was about to leave. Calvin tried to think his way out of it. He considered biting him, but teeth against a gun, wasn't the smartest move. Suddenly Calvin had a thought.

"You don't want to shoot me you know," said Calvin.

"And why not?"

"Because if you shoot me, then when you shoot me, they'll definitely shoot you without mercy."

Max gulped.

"Think about that for a second."

Max lowered his gun and loosened his grip on it.

Calvin saw the opportunity. He quickly and easily grabbed the gun from the deranged maniac and aimed it around his heart. Max raised his hands.

The police that remained there pointed their own guns at Max.

He frowned in defeat.

Calvin smiled as he unlocked the door to the van.

Police and SWAT opened the door. They carefully pulled Calvin out and roughly arrested Max.

2 minutes later, the robber exited the bank, believing every cop had left. But outside, dozens of cops were waiting for him.

Calvin met up with his mother the second they the hostages ran out. They hugged. Calvin had never been squeezed so tight in his life.

"Are you all right dear?"

"I'm shaken from the experience, but I'll live."

The Ambulance came and dragged the guy who'd been shot, and Calvin's dad.

Calvin and his mother approached a doctor.

"How is he?"

"Your husband appears to have had a concussion. He'll be fine in a few weeks. The other guy will most likely be OK to."

Calvin and his mother were given a ride to hospital.

Calvin had just finished his scariest adventure. But unlike his imaginary ones, this one had been real. A real adventure. Calvin looked back at the bank. He knew the memory would never go away. His first real adventure, was over.

Later…

Max and his partner Val were found guilty of attempted murder and bank robbery. Their looking at 20 years.

The newspaper and the news channels had interviewed, everyone who had been in the bank, especially Calvin. Calvin had been interviewed 5 times. His mom got sick of it and disconnected her phone.

Calvin's dad was all right. Like the doctor said, his dad only stayed in the hospital for a few days, but still had a bandage on his for a while.

The man, who'd been shot, left the hospital with nothing but a scar, which he proudly carries.

Calvin suddenly became the most popular kid in school. Everyone wanted to hear his story about how he outsmarted Max. And he never got tired of telling it. Moe stopped picking on him. He's scared of him now. Calvin also got his first kiss because of it. The most popular and beautiful girl in school just kissed him on the spot, in front of almost the whole school. Susie.

Hobbes is also proud of Calvin. He made a promise to Calvin that he wouldn't pounce on him. That lasted a good 7 minutes.

Calvin is now a changed boy. He outsmarted 2 bank robbers. How many kids can say that?

The

End


End file.
